Zahard
"The product of an experiment, No.3 is the only one to have survived out of the twenty-one subjects. With nowhere else to go, he has decided to follow Silas and to observe the world that has now been thrown into an age of piracy." —''The Pink Sheep'' The First Mate of the Trident Pirates, and also the most ruthless in the crew, Zahard is a unique "pirate", in the way that he was experimented upon at a young age. Despite being the first crew member, he is the third strongest, and relies soley on martial arts as his primary fighting style. Appearance Despite his age of 17, Zahard bears the appearance of a teenager often calculated as being in his 15's. His usual attire consists of a straight jacket, usually either orange or blue, with several hooks that can be used to trap his opponents. The hooks are quite often wrapped around him and caught in his jacket, tying his arms down, reflecting upon Zahard's preferred style of combat. His hair is interestingly, a natural dark blue, often slicked back to reveal his forehead. In a way, his hair represents his current mood, as when it is on end, he is usually sadistic whereas when it is down, Zahard is rather tepid. As a result of the experiments conducted upon his body, his eyes bear a white pupil, with a black sclera. Personality Completely contrasting Silas, Zahard holds a completely negative personality. Smug, Stubborn and Sarcastic, he is shown to be highly confident in his abilities, to the point where he can easily be seen as Arrogant. Due to the fact that he was subjected to numerous experiments, when his opponents often make a comment about his past, he pursues them with an almost frightening determination. This also reflects his destructive nature of being Sadistic and ruthless, often calling people who are not worth his time as "babies". Zahard's main quest would be the pursuit of power, leading to his perspective of the world. He views the world as a grand scale measuring strength, going so far as to put his life in danger just to be able to fight against anybody stronger than him. Everytime Zahard fights, rather than immedietely trying to defeat the opponent, he will try and drag it out as long as possible, wanting to depart with some sort of new found knowledge, perhaps the primary reason why he knows of so many different types of martial arts. Despite all of this though, Zahard holds a sympathetic side, sparing a person's life after seeing that they were in poverty. It can also be seen that he has grown much less ruthless from when he first meets Silas, as often in battle, he gives his opponents an option to how they want to die, rather than simply finishing them off once he is satisfied. However, he lacks any sense of humour, brushing it off as the "actions of an idiot." History Originally born from an unamed island in the West Blue, Zahard was the sole survivor after it was completely decimated by Sea Kings. Found aboard a wooden plank in the middle of the day, Zahard was taken rescued by traders sailing to Las Camp. Upon arrival, rather than disembarking and handing him to an orphanage, Zahard was sold to a human auction, realising that the traders were in fact slave traders. Zahard, now at the age of 12, was bought by an organization that held the goal of creating a human that would be able to easily withstand ridiculous amounts of damage. However, within a matter of years, the organization would fall apart for several reasons, some being the lack of finances, several members being involved in criminal activities and the fact that the experiment was rapidly failing. Eventually, it would come down to just two subjects: Zahard who was #3 and the original subject, "#1". In a test to see which one was more durable, they were pitted against each other. However, rather than let the organization reap results, Zahard easily killed #1, causing all the work put into the experiment to be for naught. As punishment for his actions, Zahard would be put into a semi concious state, abandoned in the middle of an island. It would not be for two years later, that Silas cwuld stop by the island, and explore it, finding Zahard in the semi concious state. Managing to awake him, Silas proposed that Zahard join his crew, officially creating the Trident Pirates. Synopsis Relationships Silas Cocytus- Out of the whole crew, Zahard trusts Silas the most, enough to entrust his own life with him. Stuck in a statis that could've lasted his whole life, Zahard only escaped due to the intervention of Silas. That action would signify the formation of both the Trident crew and the start of a deep friendship. With this friendship, Zahard would be able to open up more, becoming much less vicious and seemingly more merciful, allowing him to gain information from his opponents rather than simply killing them and then searching their bodies. In addition, the bond they shared would allow them to predict each other's movements, allowing them to mix and matxh several of their techniques in the midst of battle without any prior indication, thereby making them a truely effective combination. Presea Agnis- Holding perhaps one of the closest relationships with her, Zahard considers Presea as a younger sister. The primary reason being that they were both the subject of the same organization, but also the fact that they both originated from the East Blue. Despite his completely antagonistic personality, Zahard greatly cares for Presea, something that could be seen when she entered the Insanity Queen mode, he proceeded to help her defeat the opponent to ensure that she wouldn't be forced to over extert herself. Aaron Wilders- Generally at polar opposites, Aaron tends to quite often get into an argument with Zahard, so many times that it has now died down to the occasional comical argument about the stupidest things such as which way is north, how a rudder works and at one point how many apples it would take the reach the moon, often started by the smallest remarks. Apart from that though, their relationship could be described as, at most, decently positive, enough for them to set their differences aside and work together when they have to. Powers and Abilities Zahard is within the top three of the crew in terms of strength, sharing the same bounty as his captain (Although about half of it is accredited to the fact that he was originally an experiment that was supposed to die). During battles, he is often matched up against the third strongest opponent, usually seen as a martial artist of some sorts. Despite his fighting style, his primary strength relies not on raw power, but rather the speed of his attacks, making him rather similar to an extremely thin dagger, in the way that he is ridiculously quick, yet his attacks do not possess the required amount of power to take down his opponents in a single strike, making him vulnerable to large numbers. To make up for it, Zahard's techniques primarily focus on large, slicing movements that can cover up a large degree of area. In combat, he is exceptionally collected and focused, possessing keen instincts and analytic acumen. This, combined with his ability to perform moves after having seen them just once, has earned him the moniker of Genius Fighter. In his spare time, rather than relaxing, Zahard usually studies or trains, constantly looking for new ways to refine his movements and make them stronger. Due to his constant research, Zahard has gained a broad range of knowedlge regarding how the human body works, giving him the basic capabilities to be a doctor. Although, when compared to others, he comes up exceptionally short. Caetus Mala The Caetus Mala (さめこけつ Same Koketsu ) is a type of martial art that translates into "Shark Jaws". The Art is, as one could perhaps assume, an Art used for the decimation of Fishmen. However, it would perhaps be more accurate to say that it involves manipulating their physiology rather than their decimation. The Art's basic tactics revolve around classic suffocation techniques, ways to move at rapid paces underwater and harsh, yet powerful strikes intent on keeping the target both at bay and on land. The Art is split primarily into 21 different forms, each form taking inspiration from a martial art, at the same time representing an animal that is considered to be particularly dangerous to Fishmen. It should be noted that the way that the numbers are ordered do not hold any significance other than the group they are in and when they were fully mastered by the original creators. Originally taught to a group of 21 children who were constantly experimented on, their numbers soon dwindled down to a mere 3 people, each representing a differing group. In what was meant to be a simple test, Zahard would obliterate the other two subjects, basically making him the last known use alive. Although it is entirely possible that the knowledge and secrets on how to use the Arts may have escaped, Zahard is the only one alive who has access to the seven "speed" arts. The attacks of Caetus Mala revolve around the concept of trading speed for offensive power. It works in a style of 100-0-100, essentially meaning that, in each technique, Zahard uses all his strength for the beginning and end of the technique, with the middle a brief break period. The styles, although widely unknown, all utilize a joint as their axis i.e. Hips, knees, shoulders, elbows etc. For Caetus Mala, Zahard commonly uses it in a running form, as such, he uses his knees as the axis, putting immense pressure upon his thighs. The attacks of the Art greatly resemble the Rokushiki technique Rankyaku, in the way that it sends out super compressed air blades at the opponent. Techniques Most, if not all, of the attacks revolve around the theme of Teeth, each representing a tooth that can be found in various jaws. Rev-up (いっぱつうえ Ippatsu Ue)- More of a preperation technique, Zahard vibrates his leg by stomping it onto the ground multiple times within a matter of seconds. The extra movement in a way charges his leg, allowing him to use the Caetus Mala techniques with ease. Alternatively, the multiple stomps can create seismic waves on the ground, allowing him to sense and mentally map his surroundings. Canine (けんし Kenshi)- Zahard kicks at a ridiculously high speed, sending an arc of super compressed air at the target in a shape resembling a fang. The force of the canine creates an explosion like impact upon contact, creating both a shockwave and a rather shallow yet, long cut across the target. First Molar (はつうすば Hatsu Usuba)- With one leg raised up, Zahard moves towards the opponent and, in mid-air, lashes out with his raised leg at the opponent, creating an arc that is wider than canine. The attack, due to it being much closer to the target, deals a significantly larger amount of damage. Dual Molar (にげんてきうすば Nigenteki Usuba)- Better utilized underwater than on land, Zahard runs at the opponent then, at the last moment, raises both legs up and slices the opponent, creating two Molars that criss-cross each other. Due to the movement and speed required, Zahard often ends up upside down, behind the target. As one would expect, the attacks do a significantly much larger amount of damage than Molar. Second Molar (にばんすば Niban Usuba)- Zahard raises his leg and then shifts his other foot so that the sole of his raised foot is facing the opponent. He then stomps at the air, creating a super compressed beam of air that resembles a bullet, flying towards the target. Third Molar (さんばんすば Sanban Usuba)- Flipping backwards, Zahard supports himself with his hands. He then rotates his body at an extremely fast pace and sends two super compressed arcs at the opponent side by side. As soon as they are sent, he then lands on his left leg and, with his right leg at a 90 degree angle, sends a bullet of compressed air at the opponent. Like all the other molar techniques, the Third covers a wide range however, does not deal that much cutting damage rather, it focuses more on explosive force. Central Incisor (ちゅうおうもんし Chuuou Monshi) - A simple technique, Zahard, using his hips as the axis, keeps his legs completely straight and swings at the target in a vertical movement, generating a super compressed arc of air. Lateral Incisor (そくめんもんし Sokumen Monshi)- A variant of Central Incisor, Zahard uses his hips to swing an arc of super compressed air at the target, but in a horizontal movement. The kanji for Monshi also means die in agony. The movement of the Lateral Incisor puts great strain on Zahard's body and as such, an overusage of this can result in him being unable to move. Dual Canine (にげんてきうけんし Nigenteki Kenshi)- Zahard uses Canine however, he fires two of them at the same time in a cross shaped configuration. File:Rev_up.png|Rev Up File:Canine.png|Canine File:Dual_Molar.png|Preparing Dual Molar... File:Dual_Molar_2.png|Dual Molar King Level While the normal techniques are based off of the principles, there are some that are based off of the techniques themselves, creating even more advanced, deadlier movesets. These techcniques are dubbed as King Level techniques. Moves placed into this category are generally viewed as double sided swords, in the way that, while they do lash out devastating results, they place an immense amount of strain upon the user's body. Frenzy Rush (きょうらんとっしん Kyouran Tosshin)- A technique that is generally used as a finisher, when utilized against weaker opponents it can often result in instant KO's. Zahard runs towards the opponent, simultaneously firing off multiple canines in the process. Due to the speed he is at, the canines will merge into one large arc. He then proceeds to fire the arc at his opponent, at the same time running behind of them, giving the illusion that Zahard ran straight through their body. If done with enough force and speed, the arc, upon contact, will burst and create an afterimage of a large shark's head. Talon Cage (かぎづめおり Kagidume Ori)- Zahard circles his opponent, firing off multiple combinations of canines and molars at the target. The angle of each arc varies greatly and, because they all are shot at different locations, it is almost impossible to evade. Cannon (たいほう Taihou)- Simplified to be a much more destructive version of Second Molar. Zahard kicks at the air, creating an undefinable mass of compressed air. He then draws his leg back and kicks at the mass again with intense speed, creating a much larger beam than Second Molar. This technique greatly defines the concept of 100-0-100, seeing as how the beginning and the end of the technique require immense strength to be pulled off. Rampage (ぼうそう Bousou)- The wildest technique that Zahard possesses in his arsenal, it is, to be frank, a combination of unpredictable techniques. Running at the target, Zahard unleashes a multitude of kicks, sending the target either flying or crashing into the ground. He then proceeds to unleash all of the Caetus Mala techniques at a random order. Once that is doen, Zahard then goes into close combat and devastates the opponent by throwing at the opponent both brutal kicks and Caetus Mala techniques at close range. The brutality of the technique greatly represents Zahard's sadistic nature, as it is simply a drawn out finisher. When done with enough force, an afterimage or shadow of a shark eating the victim is produced. Cyclone Hell (サイクロンこうせん Saikuron Kousen)- A rather dangerous technique, in the very few instances that it was performed, it utterly destroyed the target. Although it is Zahard's strongest technique, several requirements must be met before he can carry it out. The first is that, Zahard must be indoors when performing this move otherwise it will not work in the slightest. The walls must be made of either steel or anything harder, so as to be able to reflect that canines. And, due to the time and effort placed into the technique, the target has to be immobilized, otherwise they may escape. By firing countless canines at the walls, they become reflet off of the walls continuously, eventually forming a circular formation. After a few seconds, the canines will have formed an immense barrier, one resembling a cyclone. Upon disruption i.e. Firing just about anything at the cyclone, the canines will all converge into the center, decimating that target. File:Frenzy_Rush.png|Frenzy Rush File:Talon_cage.png|Talon Cage File:Cannon.png|Cannon File:Rampage.png|Rampage Cyclone Hell.png Busoshoku Haki A Haki that is primarily described as an invisible armour, Busoshoku Haki works in a similar manner to the Rokushiki technique Tekkai. Like Silas, Zahard is only considered to be the average rookie pirate by the world however, he has already mastered Busoshoku Haki to the extent that he can withstand multiple attacks from several enemies attacking at the same time. The defensive power of Busoshoku Haki can also be rearranged for offensive purposes as, if this invisible armour is hard enough, it can act as a medium for pure brute force, greatly damaging the target. The advantage of this is that it can be used against Devil Fruit users to be able to temporarily negate their abilities, allowing the user to strike them. A prime example of this trait would be being able to hit a Logia user with a physical attack. However, the armour that the Busoshoku Haki provides can be easily overcome through an immense amount of brute force, meaning that the user is not all that invincible against attacks. Pure force such as cannons or punches from giants are considered to be more than enough to knock down any Busoshoku Haki users. Apart from that though, the invisible armour trait can greatly enhance one's physical prowess, to the point where they could easily defeat the average pirate crew, considering the fact that the user should have a large arsenal of devastating attacks. The Haki however, cannot be applied to attacks that are not physically connected to the user's body, meaning that Zahard's Caetus Mala cannot be imbuded with the Haki. Nonetheless, Zahard can still use this Haki to greatly enhance the power of his strikes, as well as make his defence and endurance significantly much more durable. Gallery Zahard_dead_serious.png|Zahard Dead Serious Furious.jpg|Oh he mad.... Zahard's_Aura.png|NOW he's angry. Zahard's_Typical_personality.png|Zahard's typical personality. Moving_on.png|Moving on... Zahard Chibi.png|Zahard Chibi Quotes (Zahard talking to a fellow subject) "I will admit, I am rather curious as to how you could possibly be standing in front of me right now. But more than that, I'm so happy I could dance because; it means that I can kill you again. '' ''(''Zahard being the target of an attack that was deliberately weak) "''Why does...the fact that I'm ok relieve me? (''Being offered to join another crew) "''Rejected!" (Using Cyclone Hell for the first time) "There are those that are strong...and then there are those that boast their strengths and fight battles they cannot lose...I wonder...which one would you be?" Trivia *His design is of Lind from Air Gear. *The name Zahard is the ruler in the series Tower of God. *His personality will be based off of South from Witch Hunter. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Trident Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User